<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always and Forever by BRNZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332192">Always and Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRNZ/pseuds/BRNZ'>BRNZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Porn, Gay Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oh My God, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRNZ/pseuds/BRNZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings on all the different ways you can love someone.</p><p>Tagged for Good Omens because it could also apply - Sherlock and GO are my two current active fandoms.  This is NOT a crossover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sherlock Author Showcase 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always and Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>****************************************<br/>So the first line and concept of this popped into my head while I was mopping the floor.  Its essentially written as JohnLock - but as I also write A/C in GO, I have tagged it for both, as it could easily apply for either.</p><p>I am *not* responsible for what my brain does when I’m not looking!</p><p>Please enjoy this insight into what its like inside my head, most of the time :)</p><p>Also, as ever MANY THANKS to my amazing editor Hatknitter!</p><p>**************************************</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He never, ever,  wants to get used to this….</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Never wants to lose the feeling of delight at the sight of his lover, naked and welcoming. That frisson of excitement when he hears his name, murmured softly or, even better, gasped in broken incoherent syllables. To feel warm skin shiver under his fingertips, the frictionless glide of sweat-slick bodies moving in a dance as old as time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every heated glance, knowing smile, fleeting touch… when the raising of an eyebrow or the lopsided grin suddenly makes him </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>with visceral need. Even now, with platinum bands binding their fingers (and their hearts), he still feels the magic… and he never, ever wants to lose that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quiet joys of waking up together, squabbling about toast crumbs in bed, whose turn it is to make tea, oh… those are treasures he never thought to be graced with. Domestic bliss isn’t something they are really blessed with, but they muddle through, in their own way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this… oh… god… this… hands, mouths, tongues. Sometimes gentle, sometimes not, giving, taking, demanding, offering more… so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> more…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing everywhere mouths can reach, ghosting with hot breath here, dipping to taste, lingering to mark there. Lingering kisses, tongues that tease and tempt, nips and bites to drive each other to the edge and farther…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching his lover’s face as he gives himself fully to the moment… the exquisite pleasurepain of the slow slide into slick, welcoming heat… to take, and be taken in turn… that unforgettable feeling as bodies merge… sometimes they just fuck, hard, fast and needy, and the explosive adrenaline payoff is brutal, urgent orgasms that are … god… so goddamn satisfying…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes it's soft, slow, almost transcendent. When they worship each other, reaffirm just how much they love each other in ways no one else will ever understand. When they ravish each other in slow motion, whispering words of devotion and adoration, sighing kisses into each other's skin, invisible tattoos that say ‘mine’ and ‘I love you’ and ‘always’ and ‘forever’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the time it's comfortable, easy, familiar. Lovers who know what the other wants and needs. Playful, flirty, relaxed explorations of desires and fantasies. Sleepy morning snuggles that end up sweaty and panting. Running out of hot water in the shower. Kissing hello and goodbye. TV cuddles that result in missing the end of the movie, and neither of them cares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are moments when he can’t believe that he ended up here… biting his lip, trying not to moan as he watches his cock slide into his husband who is begging him to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder, oh god, please...</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he’s drawing it out, nice and slow, because he loves to watch him come apart so utterly… begging so prettily… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me like you mean it… </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he’s leaving bruises with his thumbs on those hips, which he will kiss in apology later and demand that the favour be repaid in kind… the sweat trickling down his spine is ticklish, but he doesn’t mind because it’s helping distract him from the orgasm he can feel reaching boiling point… but he has to wait… oh god… so close… he knows the signs, can tell from the hitch in his husband’s breathing and….</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… oh fuck… ahhh, so tight, so good, so… god… yes… fuck…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And he lets himself tip over the edge, knowing that there is a safe landing at the bottom of the whiteout, as every pleasure center in his brain lights up like Guy Fawkes…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they lie, breathless, basking in afterglow, eventually drifting off to sleep…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He wants to always remember the magic, to have that sizzle when they touch each other…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He never, ever, wants to get used to this.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>